092314ThiagoLily
galliardTartarologist GT began pestering transchronicAllegorator TA at 12:48 -- 12:48 TA: Thiago is walking toward Lily, a satisfied look on his face. 12:50 TA: "Hello, Lily. Are you feeling better?" 12:51 GT: Lily turns her head towards him, looking strangely traumatized. You feel a brief tickling sensation behind your eyes. "No," she says, voice laden with doom. 12:51 TA: "That's not good." He gets level with her, his expression fading. "What's wrong? Can I help you dear?" 12:52 GT: "I may grow," she says, expression filled with existential horror, "A TENTABULGE." 12:52 TA: "But you'll still have a nook, right?" He doesn't see the problem. 12:53 GT: "BUT ALSO A TENTABULGE." She shudders. "I'll be...REVERSE EMASCULATED." She waves her hands. "UBERMASCULATED." 12:53 TA: "But, Lily. / Tentabulges are not masculine things." 12:54 TA: "If anything they're more feminine things..." He muses. 12:54 GT: "Are you SERIOUS." 12:54 TA: "What? Of course I'm serious." 12:55 GT: "Auuuugh, it's just..." She makes a disgusted expression. "Humans usually have JUST THE ONE reproductive organ." 12:56 TA: "Could be me... / I primarilly just use my nook for..." 12:57 TA: He blushes. "Well, I think you know." 12:57 GT: "YOU CAN STOP RIGHT THERE THANK YOU." She's blushing a brilliant fuschia. It's kind of impressive, actually. 12:58 TA: "I think this is good!" He smiles. "You can embrace your feminimity!" 12:59 TA: He pauses... "But... why are you growing a tentabulge?" 01:00 GT: "Same reason I'm growing these," she points to her horns, which are now about 3 inches long, "and turning gray," she gestures to her skin, which has indeed taken on a definite ashen hue. 01:00 GT: "Because mother always knows best," she says sourly. 01:01 TA: "It's not the end of the world, Lily dear." He puts an arm around her. 01:01 TA: "Maybe you'll grow to lik the new you, hmm?" 01:02 GT: "God, I hope not," she says, shuddering. "Bad shit might happen if I do." 01:03 TA: "Such as?" 01:10 GT: "Chucklevoodoos, among other things." 01:11 TA: He tilts his head. "Go on?" 01:11 TA: "Or can you?" 01:12 GT: "That's gonna be tough, considering I know jack shit about chucklevoodoos. Including whether or not I even have 'em." 01:12 TA: "That's alright." 01:15 GT: "But what if it's NOT? What if I turn into Balish or something?" She sighs. "Bluh. This fucking sucks." 01:16 TA: "Oh please. / You're not going to turn into Balish." He rolls his eyes. 01:16 GT: She clutches her head. "Oh God I HATE when people do that. How do we not realize how DISORIENTING that is?" 01:18 TA: He darts his eyes from place to place rapidly. 01:19 GT: "You are an ASS," she says dizzily, attempting to gain her bearings before toppling over with a somewhat resigned air. 01:19 TA: "So that's what that is." 01:19 TA: "That itching feeling." 01:19 GT: "Oh, yeah. Prolly shoulda mentioned it. I'm kinda hijacking your eyesight right now." 01:20 TA: "Useful." He pats her head. "Warn me next time, though. So I know." 01:21 GT: She nods, pouting a bit at the headpat, and gets up unsteadily. 01:22 TA: "Would you like me to help find damage?" 01:23 GT: "You could help me firgure out what YOUR damage is." She makes finger pistols. "Haha. The sick burns, I am laying them down." 01:24 TA: He starts to roll his eyes, but stops. "Almost did it again. Be more careful. / The urge to eyeroll is overpowered." 01:26 TA: "I mean, it must be hard being blind, now." 01:26 TA: "You can't see how you're morphing about." 01:28 GT: She makes a face. "I can sure as hell FEEL it. Growing horns is a bitch." 01:29 TA: He gets up and inspects her horns carefully. "Do they hurt?" 01:30 GT: "They're kinda...sensitive? If that's the right word for it. It's the WEIRDEST FEELING. Like, sometimes I'll...like, not SEE stuff, but maybe feel it? Kinda like echolocation." 01:31 GT: "Maybe it's that 'electromagnetic field' stuff Mari was talking about." 01:33 TA: He gently pokes the tip of one. "Does that hurt?" 01:33 GT: She goes faintly pink. "N-no." 01:35 TA: He massages the scalp around it. "Does that help?" 01:36 GT: "Oh-ho-ho-hooooh my God that feels REALLY GOOOOD." She leans into the massage, a giddy smile quickly growing on her face. 01:37 TA: He keeps doing it. "Keep comfortable~" He smiles. "This transition may get really wierd, dear." 01:39 GT: "Mmmmm...howzat?" 01:42 TA: "Well..." He blushes. "We might want to make sure that your... uh..." 01:42 TA: "Tentabulge is growing in properly." 06:13 GT: She freezes, slowly going fuschia. 06:14 TA: He looks at her, also blushing. 06:14 GT: "Nope," she says flatly, standing up straight. "Nope, nope, NOPE NOPE NOPE." 06:15 TA: "I didn't say we HAD to." His eyes dart to the side. 06:15 GT: "NOPE NOPE NOPE THIS NEVER CAME UP." 06:16 TA: "What'dyou mean? / I don't know what topic we're talking of!" 06:16 TA: Thiago whistles innocently. 06:16 GT: "EXACTLY." She continues to blush. "KEEP MASSAGNG MY HORNS." 06:17 GT: "OR, SHIT, NOT THE HORNS. THE BASE, THIAGO, THE BASE." 06:17 GT: "OF THE HORNS." 06:17 TA: He does so... then shifts. 06:17 TA: "Sorry, yes... base of horns. not horns. The base!" 06:18 GT: Lily nods tightly, biting her lip. The tips of her ears have gone an iridescent pink. 06:20 TA: "So your... punishment... is to be a troll? 06:27 GT: "Half-troll," she clarifies. 06:31 TA: He nods. "Right, but... how is that a punishment, though." 06:42 GT: She sighs. "I guess it's kinda hard for you to grasp, being a troll 'n all. Least my biological dad's dead, I guess." 06:44 TA: He gets stops massaging her scalp and gets level with her, hugging her close. 06:55 GT: She accepts the hug, seeming to let go of a great weight as she does so. 06:56 TA: "It's going to be okay, I promise." 06:58 GT: "I sure as hell hope so," she says quietly. 07:01 TA: He just rubs her back and sighs. 07:09 GT: Eventually she disengages, smiling slightly. "Thanks. I needed that." 07:10 TA: "Don't despair, Lily." 07:12 GT: "Pshh. I am the BEST at not despairing. It is me." 07:13 TA: "I have something here." 07:13 GT: She tilts her head. "Yeah?" 07:14 TA: "Does 'galactoidArrival' mean something?" 07:17 GT: "Uhhh. Sounds kinda like my dad's handle, I guess. Why?" 07:17 GT: "Oh my God, wait. Is it." 07:17 GT: "Did you." 07:18 GT: "DID YOU." She's grinning like Christmas has come early. 07:19 TA: He smiles at her smile. "You can contact the original Doir!" 07:19 GT: "OHMYGOD." She wraps him in the tightest hug imaginable. 07:20 GT: "OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODBESTMOIRAIL. BEST MOIRAIL." 07:20 TA: He 'blarghs' and laughs. "I thought you might want this at some point, dear!" 07:22 TA: "Do you need my help completing the chat? / I'm not sure if you have handicap stuff..." 07:23 GT: "I could use you as a seeing-eye troll, yeah." She hands over her phone. "Work your magic." 07:24 TA: He then proceeds to help Lily with any future logs requiring sight, so long as he is nearby.